


backpack has seen too much bullshit

by orphan_account



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, aged up dorA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Tartaglia | Childe/Dora
Kudos: 10





	backpack has seen too much bullshit

Childe.

AKA Tartaglia. 

AKA Ajax.

AKA the 11th and youngest Fatui Harbinger.

He's back, baby.

"Ajax...? What are you doing here, mi ex amante?" The brown-haired girl sputtered at seeing the ginger at her apartment door. He was holding something behind his back...

"It's Childe now, Dora-chan." His head hung low.

"Mi error, papi. Come inside mi casa."

Upon entering, the harbinger spotted Dora's dead-beat fiancee, Boots, sitting in front of the tv with a beer. Tartaglia would've socked him right there, but a harbinger has no rights in Funkytown. 

"Hi again, miel, I'm just going to show this man around the casa..." 

Boots didn't so much as blink at her, in retort. Dora wiped a tear and went on.

"Here's our habitacion. You may sit on the cama if you want."

He sat down, fluffing the pillow he was about to sit on before he did. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his leg.

"Salvame, mi amor... Boots sucks in the cama... I think he's a maricon."

Childe, too, was a _maricon,_ but this mf would risk it ALL for Dora. His exception.

"I do not, my love, Dora. Here, I have something for you."

Tartaglia proceeded to get down on one knee, and pull out a small box from his back pocket. Inside was...

"A caucho?"

"Tocame, my little puta!" Childe yelled, ripping off his clothes, much to Dora's surprise. She barely hesitated to do the same. 

His rough skin felt like wood against wood, igniting a friction-based, untameable fire.

"Oh- oh yeah, papi- ah-" He winced, and Dora paused.

"Papi? B-But I'm a mujer, completamente..."

"I'm sorry Dora... I... It was-"

She slapped him. Hard, across the face. Normally he would've liked it. But not today.

" _Estupida maldita llamar!_ "' The brown eyed girl choked, holding back tears, as she pushed Childe and his cum-covered body out her window.

He died that night.


End file.
